A Meeting Gone Wrong
by HallowOak31519
Summary: What happens when The Order finds a mysterious object, that sends them 23 years into the future? How will everyone react when they find out their fates, and the lives they will be missing... Follow them, as they meet their future selves, and the struggles they'll face finding their way home.
1. Chapter 1

_**Teddy Lupin's POV.**_

_**Chapter One**_

I looked directly at the red-bricked wall behind of me; the last time I had ran through the barrier was two years before, when I was on my way to my last term of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I turned around and looked at my family in front of me; they really were a funny sight. Aunty Hermione was on her knees, shouting at James whilst trying to flatten his matt black hair. It was blowing in the wind, going every way possible, just like Uncle Harry's did; Nanna Molly said he also got it off of his dad, James. Uncle Harry didn't want to get involved, he was holding little Lily-Luna's hand, showing her all of the different animals on wizard's trollies as they walked past instead, as people walked through the barrier onto platform 9 and 3/4 in dozens. Lily was awe-struck, she really couldn't wait to get to Hogwarts; she hated being the youngest child, she had to watch all of us start without her... She really didn't want to wait another two years before she got her letter; she was the most impatient Potter child, although James would always like to give her a run for money. Aunt Hermione and Uncle Harry really did have a handful; how they managed I'll never know.

I laughed again at the sight of them, I liked the feeling that I didn't have to say goodbye to them; I was a very dependant child growing up, leaving for school was always the hardest part for me... I turned, to walk towards the train, which was when I saw Albus; he was knelt on one knee, trying to tie his shoes. He had had several attempts, but his poor, little hands were trembling too much, the laces just fell from his hands. He was a year younger than James and was just about to start his first year at Hogwarts. The previous week he had been so excited, he couldn't wait to start, but as soon as he stepped onto the platform, the nerves struck. He looked so lost, like he didn't know what to do, or where to go; I knew exactly how he was feeling...

I looked across at Uncle Harry; Lily-Luna was no longer holding his hand, but had run over to Aunty Ginny, who was dropping off Alice and Frankie with her husband Neville; they were the same age as James and Al. The Weasleys were no close relation to us, although Uncle Harry had told me that his dad and his Godfather were distantly related to them, although all wizards were, especially purebloods. They had helped Harry raise me after my parents died in the War, and my grandmother a few years later; they really had been good to us all. James, Albus and Lily all treated them like I did too; it made Uncle Harry feel like he had a family as well, it wasn't just Aunty Hermione's parents, although they accepted me as well. Harry was watching the other people on the platform; most eyes were on him, people definitely made it oblivious... Everyone wanted a look at the 'Saviour of the Wizard World'; we'd all gotten used to it, it wasn't a rare occurrence, no matter where we went. That was when he saw me; I caught his gaze, made a concerned face and nodded my head towards Albus' direction. He was still on his knees, although now he had given up trying to tie his shoes and had his head buried in his hands. Uncle Harry saw what I had been motioning at; he smiled a thankful smile, before turning to Albus.

I walked over to Aunty Hermione; she had given up trying to tidy James' hair, and was trying to comfort Lily-Luna instead. She was still upset it wasn't time for her to leave yet; Hermione definitely wasn't, she hated watching her two eldest children leaving home. She really was an attached parent, even though when all three of them were together, they really did cause havoc. I wandered over to them and messed James' hair as I walked past. He grinned up at me, however Aunty Hermione didn't; she shook her head, making her pony-tail whip the sides of her head, and sighed. "I think I might just cut it all off at Christmas, maybe then it'll look vaguely tidy..."

James snorted, "Have fun with that mum! If anyone's going to cut it I'll do it myself! How about that..?" He winked at his mother, as he ruffled his hair; he really was a lady's man, he was always playing with his hair or perfecting his look.

"I think I may have finally found the perfect punishment! Thanks kiddo!" She gave in and ruffled his matt black hair, before he could smack her hand away. She looked at me and laughed; I nodded back in agreement, causing James to scowl in my direction. Lily was the impatient one, but James was easily the moody one out of the lot.

"Are you alright Teddy? Weird being back here without your school stuff?" she smiled at me sympathetically; her and Uncle Harry always talked about how they missed Hogwarts, although I still didn't understand why. From what I've heard, the trio spent most of their time in the school infirmary; Madam Pomfrey certainly knew them all quite personally! I definitely missed Hogwarts; my friends, my teachers... I even missed Peeves' sick sense of humour too...

"I'm fine; I'll get over it..." It was my second year being away from Hogwarts. Soon after I finished I started training to be a Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher; Harry often went to Hogwarts to teach about it, but he chose being Head of the Auror office instead.

"Yeah, of course you will. All I'm worried about is Al, I don't think his older brother is going to be very supportive..." she muttered, before scowling at James, raising her eyebrows and placing her hands on her hips. She looked almost like Lily-Luna did when she had a temper tantrum over something silly like a hair clip; I always wondered where she got that from. The thought made me smile; Lily-Luna was just a mini Hermione, then there was James, just as similar to his grandfather as Al was to Harry.

All James did was sigh and shrug his shoulders; "I can't have him be a baby and make me look like the idiot with a homesick brother! I can't let him scare off all of my friends..." he muttered.

Aunty Hermione looked outraged. "You will look after him I know you will!" James looked down at his feet and shrugged; he did love his little brother, they were like best friends; it had been horrible for Al when James left. He looked up at his mother and smiled innocently; she let out a laugh, as she shook her head at her son.

"You love him James, you can't even try to deny it!" she continued shaking her head mockingly. "Anyway! Have you seen Harry or Al, Teddy? The train leaves in ten minutes; I don't want Al to miss it for the first time! We don't need him going all Uncle Ron on us, do we?"

I laughed at that; Aunty Hermione always told us that story, especially when she found out Uncle Harry didn't like that memory. She was always telling us embarrassing stories about him; we loved it, but he didn't! Although Uncle Ron quite liked it, he prided himself on it almost, especially since he started working with his brother Uncle George. He couldn't look after the shop alone after his twin died, so Ron helped him out a bit; he definitely enjoyed it, he tried to deny and use the whole 'he needs my help' excuse, he just didn't want his mum to know. He really was a funny man, no wonder he and Luna got married; they really were the perfect match!

"Oh..." I walked close to her and whispered, "I think Al was having some last minute nerves, you know, so Uncle Harry's talking to him about it..." James glared at me; the last thing I wanted him to know was that his little brother was nervous, he'd never let him live it down! James was such a hypocrite; he wrote everyday, and even cried before he left... He was a funny child!

Aunt Hermione nodded, and looked towards where Uncle Harry and Al were; they'd just finished talking, when Harry put his arm over Al's shoulder and pulled him in to a one-armed hug. Al hid his head into his dad's arm; he was so much like Harry; they had the same matt black, messy hair, (which James was also lucky to inherit). They both had the same, bright emerald green eyes, just like Harry's mum, and Al was even the only child to develop Harry's terrible eyesight; they looked like they could be twins.

"Right, I think it's time to get you two monsters on the train!" he smiled as he walked over; he was so proud of James and Al, he loved spoiling them; he spoilt us all. He always did whatever he could to give us the life he never got; my parents really picked the best Godfather for me...

He patted me on the back and smiled, "Ready?" he asked. He still had is arm over Al's shoulders, before placing his free arm around mine. I was slightly taller than him, but he had done the same since I was young, he never stopped. He never let me feel out of place, which when looking after four children, and being Head Auror, was quite an accomplishment. He had Aunty Hermione's help too, and the rest of the family's. None of them made me feel out of place, I really was a part of the family...

We stopped at the first open carriage; I looked across at Al, Harry did the same, before James smacked me on the arm to get my attention; "Well, I guess this is it..." he started. He looked uncomfortable; he was never one good with his words.

"James, I'm going to be right here when you get back... It's just school; you're going to be fine mate!" I said, laughing. "You love it; you'll love it just as much as you did last year! Well... maybe just a little bit more later on in the year..." I winked at him.

He chuckled too, however he still looked uncomfortable. "I know; I'll see you soon then! You will write too, won't you?" he asked, fiddling with his hands.

"Of course I will; I promise!" I grabbed him into a hug; it started sweet, but ended in him being stuck in head-lock, trying to stamp on my feet for a release. I laughed; he really was a brother to me.

Harry smacked my arm, laughing. He pulled James into a hug too, although his didn't quite end like mine did. "We love you mate; see you soon, okay?" he looked as though he didn't want to let go; James had always been the most independent child... Whilst Al and Lily sting clung for protection, James was happy to protect himself; he had ever since he'd been young.

He smiled, pulled from Harry's grasp, and knelt down to look at his sister. "I'll see you soon Lils..." he kissed her forehead before bending down again, only the second time he whispered something. "I left you something in the kitchen, so you can remember us when we're away..." She looked up at him and smiled; they were all close siblings. He stood up, quickly kissed his mother on the cheek, and jumped onto the train before she could make a fuss over him. She laughed, before turning to her other side towards Al. She smiled at him; "Good luck sweety, you'll have so much fun..." she started.

"I know mum, I love you guys..." Hermione pulled him into an embrace, whilst Harry kissed the top of his head. The three of them stayed like that for a while, before Hermione looked at her watch and noticed the time.

He looked up at me as he pulled away. "Good luck mate; you'll love it, I promise." I gave him a quick hug; it felt weird him going away... He quickly kissed Lily, who was beside me; she grabbed is arm and looked at him. She smiled for a moment, almost sadly. She had to wait a whole four months before Christmas came, and she'd get to see James and Al.

He smiled, as he left Lily and stepped up onto the train; Harry could barely shut the carriage door before the train began to move. Aunty Hermione blew the two a kiss, as Harry and I waved. They clutched hands, as I held Lily's; life really would be quiet without the two trouble makers. Boring almost...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

As soon as we'd gotten in to Twelve Grimmauld Place, Uncle Harry had head straight for his study to do some work; he didn't normally work from home, but he always took September the first off so he could, at first watch me off to Hogwarts, then to watch James and Al, since I'd left. He'd been really busy lately, he was always the same at that time of year, for some reason; he quite often worked over time at work, leaving before we all ate breakfast and coming home after dinner. Aunty Hermione had already grasped the chance to tidy the house without the boys, and had managed to persuade Lily-Luna into help her as well; it really was quite an accomplishment. She already had a bunch of clothes in the washing-machine, and was pegging another lot on the washing-line. She didn't use magic to do things like Nanna Molly did, she sometimes struggled tidying up after three children, but she managed just fine. She would definitely need to use it if she had seven of them... The thought made me laugh; I could imagine it so clearly.

Uncle Harry moved into Grimmauld Place after he finished his seventh year at Hogwarts. Professor McGonagall had let him; Aunty Hermione and Ron finish their last year, after the war was over. Since he'd been back, he'd taken all of the protective enchantments off of the house, he felt weird living like a wizard, the only time he'd actually lived with them, was the few weeks he stayed at the Weasleys' during summer. Since the house was now visible to everyone, Muggles called by quite often; I think Aunty Hermione preferred it that way, it's how she grew up, the same way Uncle Harry had too.

Nanna Molly was always showing me pictures of the Order; growing up I was always around grieving people, she always answered my questions one way or another, so did Uncle Harry, and I certainly had plenty of them. Grimmauld Place looked so old, scary almost... He really had done it up; it looked amazing and was so homely. I'd stayed whilst I was a child, when I still lived with my Grandmother. It really was my home, it was just perfect.

Lunch time had already passed, so all of us were absolutely starving. Since the others were busy I thought I'd cook something; Harry would go all day without eating if it wasn't made for him, he was way too busy to find time to make it himself. The kitchen was the only room that Aunty Hermione and Lily hadn't gotten to; it was absolutely filthy! I searched through the fridge to find something to cook us; it was close to being completely empty. There was only half a cartoon of milk left on one of the shelves, and half a box of eggs left open on the top. I was just about to grab the eggs, when the doorbell rang.

I left the food on a counter top in the kitchen, and wandered to the front door; Crookshanks hissed at me as I passed. No one knew how old that stupid cat was, all they knew was that he should've passed away already. Although, Wizards don't know how long Kneazles live, especially when they are cross bred with a cat, which meant that devil-cat could live for years... I glared at him, before I pulled down the handle and pulled the door back to see I sight I never thought I'd see; the man in front of me was no one else, but one of the most powerful Wizards of all time; Albus Dumbledore.

"Now young man, I do not believe there is any reason your wand may be raised at us," the man spoke. He looked at me innocently; he looked and sounded like the man Uncle Harry told me about, but it was impossible, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was dead. My right arm was raised at him, and the people behind him; I took my time to examine their faces. There was not a face I did not recognise. Behind Dumbledore, on his left, was Professor McGonagall, looking a lot younger, may I add. Her greying hair was pulled into a tight bun at the back of her head as usual. Next to her was the Weasley clan; Molly and Arthur, who looked no different; Fred and George were to their left and Bill and Charlie to their right. Further to the left was Sirius; he looked shabby and tired, almost depressed. That was when I saw them; my parents... My father looked shabby, also like Sirius, but still had a smile on his aged face; he looked years older than Sirius. My mother was next to him, she looked so bubbly and vibrant; her bright bubblegum hair, which I had seen so often before shimmered in the sun. They looked so different to how they did in pictures... I caught my breath; I felt as though something had stabbed me right through the centre of my chest.

My whole life I had wished my parents could come back to me, so we could be a proper family. I should have said something; I had dreamt of a similar event so often, but when the time finally came, it was like I was paralyzed from the mouth down. I tore my eyes away from them; they began to burn with tears. I focused my attention towards Dumbledore instead. The dead don't rise from the dead; something was wrong, and I had to find out what.

"What are you doing here?!" I demanded; both my voice and wand arm shaking. They couldn't be real; most of them were dead... They must have been intruders...

"Young man, I should ask you the same question. This is the home of Sirius Black," he said gesturing to the man behind him. I stared at them in confusion. They seemed so sincere, like they were being perfectly honest... They couldn't be... "Well, I can see we have created some sort of confusion! You clearly do not know who we are! May I ask what year this is..?" he continued.

"2018..." I continued surprised. Dumbledore really was a smart man; he knew what was going on, unlike the others, who were still shooting each other confused looks.

"Yes, yes, I understand now," he muttered, fiddling his beard with his fingers in fascination. Professor McGonagall looked at him frustrated; she shook her head and rolled her eyes at him, pushing her glasses further up her pointed nose.

"Really Albus, what is it you understand exactly? Do you really believe this boy? He could be a Death Eater for all we know!" McGonagall stated.

"We have experienced something quite rare Minerva; I believe we have just travelled twenty-three years into the future..." he began fiddling with his beard. "Well, may I ask, is there anyone one else home - ..." he gestured at me in question of my name.

I looked at him in surprise; "Teddy..." I said slowly. He smiled at me; his eyes shimmered through his semi-circle glasses.

"Thank you Teddy; you have a very nice name. May I ask, are your parents home..?"

"Um... HARRY?" I shouted up the stairs, keeping both my eyes and wand at the 'supposed' past Order in front of me. He didn't respond; I called again. The people began muttering; they obviously guessed who I'd meant to be calling. That was when Aunty Hermione arrived. She placed her hand on my shoulder, pushing her long bushy fringe back from her eyes; that was when she saw the people at the door.

She gasped in horror. "HARRY. HARRY YOU GET UP FROM THAT DESK, AND COME RIGHT HERE. NOW!" she screamed, also raising her wand arm like mine.

"Miss Granger; is there any reason for you to be raising your wands at us?!" asked Professor McGonagall, her eyes widening in alarm.

I could hear footsteps on the stairs behind us. "What is it you two? I'm supposed to be working! I expect this sort of thing from James and Al, but not you -" That was when Uncle Harry saw the people who stood in front of us. His reaction was like ours, if not worse; my Grandmother always said they were the closest people to a family he had... He definitely wasn't expecting to see them.

"Who are you? What are you doing here..?" he started; his voice shook with every word. His wand – which was directly pointed at Dumbledore's nose – was shaking violently, along with the rest of his body.

"Harry..." he started, looking almost surprised at his response.

"WHO ARE YOU?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" He repeated, shouting the loudest I'd heard him before; Uncle Harry isn't one to shout. He's the one that keeps Aunty Hermione calm when James and Al decide to have one of their petty arguments over something stupid, as always.

"Harry, I believe you know who I am; I have after all, known you personally for many years now. However, the second question must remain unanswered, until I myself, can answer it..." Dumbledore began. People told me how wise and fascinating he had been in his time, although what I had been told was nothing compared to hearing it in person.

"What do you mean you don't know what you're doing here? What, you just casually appeared on my doorstep?!" Harry continued. His chest was beating so hard, it looked as though his heart would burst from his chest.

"I am sorry; you will just have to trust me... That is all I know at this precise moment in time. However, I do know that we have time travelled - what I believe to be - twenty three years to the future, if my calculations are correct..." he looking at me in a thankful manner.

"How do I know you're telling the truth? For all we know, all of you could just be Death-Eaters!" began Harry. His wand was still raised, but his frame had loosened; his voice had steadied. He was Head of the Auror Office; he normally knew how to deal with difficult situations... Although he never had to face anything quite so personal...

"You have very smart thinking; you make me very proud Harry! Ask away!" Dumbledore responded; he was clearly impressed. The way Harry looked once Dumbledore had spoken was curious; he knew so many things that were between only him and Dumbledore, although, later everything was told to Aunty Hermione and Uncle Ron.

Harry thought for a moment, whilst looking to Aunt Hermione for a suggestion on what to ask. She shrugged her shoulders and kissed him on the cheek before saying, "Look, I really need to go find Lily and help her finish what we were doing. You'll think of something; you knew him better than all of us..." She ruffled my hair and carried on through to the kitchen. I didn't follow; although only Uncle Harry could be of any use, he needed support. From everything I was told, the Order was his family – most of whom he'd lost. I wasn't going to make him live everything again on his own.

"There is one thing you told me... I told no one else..." he began; Dumbledore nodded his head, reassuring Harry to carry on. "What do you see when you look in the Mirror of Erised? I know it isn't socks..." Harry looked at Dumbledore as his nose crinkled in confusion.

He scratched his head before answering. "You can't possibly know the answer to that... I have never told anyone..." He twiddled his beard with his fingers. I'd known him for less than five minutes and I could already tell he was extremely distressed. Uncle Harry told me often of the Mirror... I'd only ever seen it once, but I'd been told all of the stories the 'Golden Trio' experienced. He too, got quite distressed talking about it, especially as he came across it a second time. After The Second Wizarding War Harry had come across it again, only the second time the image had apparently changed... Only Aunty Hermione and Uncle Ron know what he saw; he won't even tell me.

"You told me, at the end of my seventh year... Well I figured it out to be precise; you just confirmed my theories..." Harry turned back and looked at me quickly; he smiled, almost sadly. It was the first time he had taken his eyes off of Dumbledore and the people behind him. Watching Harry look at him was almost too hard for me to watch; Harry had to watch the man who had been his Mentor for six years distressed, and having not experienced the later year they had spent together fighting Voldemort.

"Well..." he sighed, before carrying on. "What I see is similar to your reflection... I see my family alive... I see us together and happy – my mother, my father and little Arianna all returned to me... I even see Aberforth..." He took a deep breath; he seemed as though he were about to burst into tears, but Harry continued before he could.

"Is it right Albus?" asked McGonagall, who was looking sympathetically towards him.

"That's what you told me..." Harry lowered his wand, and sighed.

"He is right..."

"Aren't you going to question him though, Albus? For all we know he could still be lying! Most wizards know about the Mirror of Erised!" urged Professor McGonagall.

"I am very skilled at Legilimency; I know he is telling the truth... I also know he has a lot to tell us as well..."

On that note, Uncle Harry placed his wand back into his back pocket, and welcomed the people standing before us into our home.


End file.
